


Breathe

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Benedict Cumberbatch [5]
Category: Actors - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: To have a night undisturbed is rare.





	Breathe

You had been living with Ben for a while now and you were his fiancee. Soon the two of you would be married.

 

Ben had decided that it was best that the two of you stayed in. He decided to blow off one of the shows that he was supposed to be at. An award show no less. He thought that it would be better if the two of you stayed in bed and have a nice night in. Curled up together and enjoying the not so busy night together. In his mind so much better than where he was supposed to be.

 

“Ben.”

 

“Hm?” He looked over at you turning onto his side. He had his adorable black frames on. It made him look even more irresistible to you.

 

You looked into his now grey eyes. “Are you sure that you want to stay in bed?”

 

Ben smiled and pulled you into his lithe frame. “Hm. I think that it was a better idea than dressing up in a tux and you a dress that would have looked better on the floor.”

 

Your face went red and you laughed at the comment. It had happened in the past that your dresses would end up on the floor. Your buried your face into his white tee-shirt that he wore. Muffling your laughter. You loved it when Ben spoke to you this way, but it was also embarrassing at times. “Mr. Cumberbatch that is a horrible pick up line.”

 

Ben laughed at your embarrassment. “But you enjoy it.” He pointed out. He took a deep breath and took in your scent. He loved your smell. One of the things that he never wanted to part with. You smelled like peaches. It was one of the smells that he loved.

 

You nuzzled your nose into his shirt. Of course you enjoyed the line. You also enjoyed the fact that you were close to him and able to cuddle up with him

 

“This was a good idea wasn’t it?”

 

You nodded your head and curled up into him more. You were enjoying him a lot. Just being with him here at your home that the two of you shared instead of being somewhere else was a lot nicer than being at the award show with him. Just having a night in that would not be disturbed since he had shut his phone off and you had done as well.


End file.
